


breakfast - skz minsung

by juum34n



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han - Freeform, Im new to ao3, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, bxb - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, how do these work, i dont even know, jisung - Freeform, kpop, kpopfanfic, lee minho - Freeform, minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juum34n/pseuds/juum34n
Summary: jisung sees minho everyday at the same table, same time and wiith the same breakfast. they met briefly, however, jisung never knew breakfast would be different from then on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just for stress relieving and fun, i don't intend to make long chapters and i didn't plan this out, so the story might be messy. nevertheless, i enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading it too.  
> find me on asianfanfics @/buttjae and wattpad @/softforwonho !!  
> happy reading!

as usual, jisung walks to the snack stall and grabs a red bean bread and strawberry milk for breakfast. after paying, he proceeds to his usual table and starts digging in. 

in the corner of his eye, he spots a familiar face taking a seat in the table diagonally in front of his. the boy was seated facing him. he was taking out chocolate bread from its wrapper. he seemed to eat the same thing everyday, jisung noticed. 

and by coincidence, the boy was lee minho, the school's popular but not the most popular pretty boy. he was infamous too, known for his frequent fights or arguments with the juniors. oh, and did i mention both jisung and minho were in their third year of college? probably not. and now you know. 

since jisung didn't have any morning classes that day, and he was feeling a little on crack(does that even make sense), he decided to follow minho to wherever he had to go. mostly back to his own dorm room. but it'd be interesting to know where he lived. maybe he could slip little notes of encouragement inside. maybe minho wouldn't even take a look at them. but he could try. 

after finishing his bread and milk after minho, he commenced his plan. 

keeping a safe distance from him, jisung followed him past many corridors and turns to the dormitories at block a. there was a cafeteria at block c itself, and the largest cafeteria too. why did he trouble himself to walk all the way block d to have breakfast?

jisung was correct. he went back to his dorm room. since he was at block d already, he decided to visit his friend, felix. he dropped all intentions of following minho, but boy, he knew all along.


	2. Chapter 2

as jisung stepped into the same elevator as minho, he pressed the button to level 5 and stepped back, anticipating some movement from minho to press another button. but he didn't. that probably means he's staying on the same level as felix!

without jisung knowing, he was suddenly shoved roughly towards the wall of the small space. it seems like minho was pinning him against the wall.

"what the hell, dude! what're you do–"

"you were following me, weren't you?"

"w-what? no! why would i want to–"

"all the way from block a to d. seems suspicious,"

"dude, i'm going to visit my friend! how the hell would i know which floor you stay at anyway?"

"yeah right, a coincidence! i bet–"

"um... do y'all wanna take this outside?"

both boys whipped their head to look at the crowd that's formed outside the lift. it seems that they've reached the fifth floor. whoops. 

minho let go of jisung and strode out of the lift. jisung, being the polite and nice boy he is bowed and apologised to the crowd and walked out too. 

he managed to catch a glimpse of the door minho walked into. 509.

-

"you won't believe what happened just now!" jisung exclaimed as he plopped onto felix's bed. felix, who just woke up, groaned and moved over to his roommate, changbin's bed. he had gone out for breakfast and didn't bother waking felix up.

"what. crush noticed you? crush poured soup on you?" he answered drowsily, closing his eyes once more.

"binch, do i look like i got soup poured on me." jisung deadpanned. he continued to explain what happened for the past 30 minutes.

"woah. the lee minho? wow bro you got guts man," felix yawned, not really surprised. "but are you really gonna drop encouragement letters in his dorm? what if his roommate picks it up," 

"i wouldn't mind. i'm not gonna write my name or his name anyway," jisung replied, staring up into the white ceiling. 

"anything, man. i'm going back to sleep,"

"i hate you sometimes,"

"love ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!  
> i feel that this chapter was a little poorly done, due to the fact i keep losing things that i've typed out for like three times!! what a legend !  
> nevertheless, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> :-)


	3. Chapter 3

“alright, students. please head over to the notice board found at each level to check your new dorms and roommates. dismissed,”

jisung sighed as he left the hall with felix. he didn’t have a roommate and he liked it that way. he wasn’t good at socialising and hated the idea of it. his only friends now are felix and his roommate, changbin.

 _making a new friend wouldn't hurt_ , according to felix, two years ago when they started college. do you think jisung listened to him? no. but he still survived the countless projects with strangers, no matter how awkward he was. he even got a confession from his fellow groupmate! he rejected her with a good old “sorry, i’m not interested” and she avoided him since.

as he exited the elevator of his dorm floor, he made a beeline to the notice board before it got more crowded than it already was.

scanning his eyes down the list, he instantly found his name. but right beside it resided three bold letters–lee min ho. and dorm A34, his current dorm room!

his jaw dropped. how could it be? how can this be so coincidental? this must be a typo–a mistake! he has to confront the dorm head about this–impossible!

after standing rooted to the ground for a few more minutes than necessary, he thought about it. how can this be impossible? no one knew about his thoughts of minho. they couldn’t possibly purposely put them together, right?

sighing, he turned his heels and headed back to his dorm. they were given two days off to move and bond with their new roomies.

jisung plopped onto his bed once he entered his room. didn’t even bother locking the door.

_knock knock_

what the hell. how did minho come this quick?

sighing for the nth time that morning, he unwillingly trudged to the door and swung it open, which revealed a minho, not much to his surprise.

“hello, i’m your new roommate,” he bowed, and when their eyes met, minho’s eyes darkened a little.

“you… the stalker from before,” he menacingly said, now glaring at jisung.

“excuse me? bold of you to assume i was stalking you!” he retaliated, which earned an eye roll from minho.

“i am not convinced by your excuse from that time. try harder,”

“what, can’t i visit a friend?”

“what, can’t i be bold to assume?”

“ugh, i was really going to visit my friend okay, i don’t care if you believe me or not. that’s the truth, now can we please drop the subject?” jisung rambled, and stuck out his arm. “i’m han jisung. nice to meet you,”

minho took his hand and shook it stiffly. “lee minho. and where can i sleep?”

oh shit. jisung’s stuff were everywhere. he didn’t even have time to clean.

“my new inhabitants came early, that’s why i had to move fast,”

“don’t worry, you can take my bed for now. i just changhed the sheets. 100% have not laid on it,”

minho nodded and set his luggage down.


	4. Chapter 4

“what a nice room you have. unexpected from a stalker like you,” minho scoffed, lying down on the bed like he was at home. oh, this  _ is _ his home, technically. 

“i told you to drop that. why are you acting so friendly, anyway?”

“why not? we’re going to be roommates anyway. i’m even willing to call you my best bro,” minho then stood up and swung an arm around jisung’s shoulders and another on his waist. like he was side-hugging him. jisung went stiff upon contact. 

“i’m always friendly with my roommates. you can ask my ex-roommate changbin if you want,” he whispered into his ear, lips almost touching his skin. 

“u-um can you let go of me please? i’m getting uncomfortable,” jisung slurred his words, inching away from his face. 

minho suddenly let go and pushed jisung against the wall that was conveniently beside them. “uncomfortable, are we? i’ll get you out of that comfort zone, then,” jisung could literally feel his breath on his lips when minho spoke. his heart started beating fast, never in his life did he expect to be in this kind of position. and with a guy. a hot one, at that. he even took the effort to follow him all the way back to his dorm. 

“just kidding. i’m not that kind of person,” jisung finally opened his tightly clenched eyes after he breathed that sentence on his face. 

_ (they had us in the first half, not gonna lie) _

ugh. jisung can already tell that the time he was gonna spend being roomies with minho was gonna be hella weird.


	5. Chapter 5

the next day, the newfound roomies headed to breakfast together. however, instead of sitting at the same table like normal friends/roomies would do, they sat at their usual separate places. 

the same thing happened. jisung staring at minho eating his usual chocolate bread, but this time, he noticed him and stared back. 

when they finished, minho got up first as usual and jisung followed behind him. he thought he was going back to their shared room, but no! minho was on his way to block d. 

maybe he had something he’d forgotten yesterday? maybe he wanted to go see his friend?  _ idk.  _

“jisung. you’re following me again,” minho suddenly spun around and halted, which caused jisung to bump into him. 

“what the heck, minho? just keep walking! and i’m not following you! i’m going to visit my friend again!” he retaliated, rubbing his nose and walking ahead of him. 

“oh, really? but hasn’t your friend changed rooms yet?” this one really got jisung hard. he was right. felix  _ had _ indeed changed rooms. he was now no longer at block d, but in block c. he was one of the lucky ones to keep their roommates, which was changbin. 

he was at a loss for words. his mouth was hanging open, and seemed to be moving, like he was talking, but no voice came out. 

“caught red-handed, huh? just admit you’re following me, i’m tired of your lame excuses,” minho crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground. they were in the middle of a grass patch where no one frequented, since it was “spooky”, but also one of the fastest ways to get to block d from block a. who in their right mind would walk in semi-tall grass with baggy pants touching the ground and with small-sized slippers where their feet are also almost touching the ground? someone who is absentmindedly following someone else back to their old dorm room, maybe. yes, and jisung was all of the above.

“i-i’m s-sorry,” jisung said in barely a whisper, getting minho’s attention. 

“what was that?” he was leaning closer now. 

“i said i’m sorry for following you!”

"oh,” 

“geez, what was i thinking anyway–”

“it’s alright, you’re cute,” he was smirking now, which made jisung more nervous and embarrassed than he already was. his cheeks were already in the shade of cotton candy, minho thought. he wanted to bite them off at that moment. 

“you can follow me all you want. i won’t mind as long as it’s you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, my lovelies! i'm here to announce that i'm gonna be missing in action for 2 weeks or so, due to my midterms(or mid-year exams)!! there won't be as much updates, but i will if i have time and need a break(and if my mom isnt always after my ass)!   
> that is all. see y'all on the next update, which i predict to be in a few days or something, my hands are always itchy :^)


	6. Chapter 6

suddenly, jisung felt like he was standing in a vast meadow, with dozens of sakura trees surrounding them, with many befallen sakura flowers on the green grass. the wind was crisp and the air smelt fresh.

_nani!! are we in a shoujo anime??_

minho's deep brown hazel eyes were locked onto jisung's own brown eyes. they held many emotions that he couldn't read. slowly, minho's hand held onto jisung's chin to pull his face closer to his.

"i wouldn't mind doing many things together with you,"

slowly, their faces inched closer together–

"wait, wait! what's this all about!" jisung yelled, pushing minho away from him. the impact from the push almost made minho fall back. they were brought back to the shortcut between the dorm blocks, tall-grass surrounding them again. the wind was still strong.

"ah, sorry. i'll be going first," with that, jisung headed off, struggling to make his way through tall grass with slippers. minho was left shocked, standing with his eyes looking especially dead as usual, when they had just been revived a few seconds ago.

this was a first time in a while he had actually felt genuine, happy emotions because of someone else. he had always felt that everyone only cared for his looks and wanted to befriend him to get popular. This was what his first impression of jisung was like. but now, with them being roommates, he had observed jisung a little more and he realised that he didn’t really initiate conversations with anyone else other than school-related things, and moreover, he only interacted with his friend and himself.

jisung was quite the anti-social person after all! how could he want fame - he did the opposite, actually.

minho decided to give chase to jisung. he really didn't want any strains in their relationship, especially since he had finally found that special someone. he would do anything to get them back to their usual closeness(which was not really much tbh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello my lovelies !! i am yet again back with one of my super short chapters after a very long wait !! this is indeed my speciality (´ ∀ ` *) apologies, apologies !! i'll be back within a day or two with another short chapter !!! please wait for me!! also, recently i've been reading a lot of mangas and watching the anime, "free!" ( ´ ω ` ) it's really interesting and may or may not have helped me with describing scenery or something ... huhu. alrights,,, then i'll see y'all in the next chapter !!


	7. Chapter 7

"jisung! jisung-ah!" minho shouted when he finally gotten sight of jisung, whose figure was slowly integrating into the crowd at the dorm square, which was between blocks c and d. 

**_[a/n: the dorm square is a large place like atriums in shopping malls. just imagine it as something of a big empty lot with two buildings located at each side of the square.]_ **

his shouting had attracted a lot of attention, also considering the fact that minho was very popular. most popular, in fact. 

jisung, who was looking down on the ground while pushing past many into the lift lobby was trying to hide his face in case anyone knew him–he absolutely didn't want any misinterpretations of him and minho in a possible relationship!

while minho continuously shouted his name, jisung bumped into felix, who seemingly was getting ready to go have breakfast with changbin. 

"oh, hey jisung! why are y–" 

"sorry, gotta run!" jisung shouted and ran past the two. changbin and felix shrugged and proceeded on with walking to the canteen, but stopped again after seeing minho running towards them. he caught sight of the two, and waved his arms around to get their attention. 

"oh, hey minho! wh–"

"where'd jisung go?" he panted, bending down and placing his hands on his knees. 

"the shortcut to block a…? seriously, what's go–" 

and with that, minho took off, leaving the two boys hanging, again. 

"jisuuuung!" minho shouted once more, when he caught sight of his struggling figure. really not a good idea to run with long pants and slippers one size bigger. he easily caught up with him, being faster since he was wearing shorts and tight slippers. and he has longer legs. 

jisung, knowing that it was useless to keep running away, stopped, catching his breath. 

damn it, what's the point of all this anyway? why did he even run away in the beginning?

"j-jisung. list-listen to me," minho panted, catching his breath too. it was too early in the morning. he was too tired. 

"i-i didn't mean to-to try and-and k-kiss you," he tried to make out a sentence between his heavy breaths. this sentence only made jisung even surprised and shocked than he was earlier.  _ so he wanted to kiss me? _

"i just, got caught up in the mood and, thought about how different you were to others," minho's breathing calmed down and he was able to form proper sentences now. jisung, on the other hand started to breath weirdly again due to the rapid thumping of his heart. 

"i-i mean, i meant to kiss you! i like you, jisung. i like you for not judging me for my fame and looks, i like how you don't try to get closer with me only to gain popularity! i like these points about you. and, of course, many more!" he gushed, now squatting down due to the embarrassment. 

"damn, i'm bad at this, i'm sorry–"

jisung sobbed, his emotions taking control. he was happy and shocked, and a little bit of sad at the same time. he didn't know how to feel, he had never encountered something similar before. he always lead this boring life, and now this!

the clouds were starting to come together and getting darker. 

"j-jisung, sorry i didn't mean to let you cry–" minho panicked, afraid that maybe he was angry, disgusted or disappointed in him. he was going to be depressed if what he thought was true. 

"sorry, minho. i-i need some time by myself," with that, he stood up and rushed off again, leaving minho with his flustered, nervous and scared ass. 

-

some distance away, two boys decided to ditch breakfast to observe them and find out what's going on. 

"what's with them leaving people hanging?"

-

**_[a/n: hey guys! feeling good today, so i accidentally made the chapter a little too long. i just couldn't stop myself from typing, haha! please enjoy! i may update ina few days, sorry for the kinda cliffhanger though ( ᐛ )و]_ **


	8. Chapter 8

minho decided to stop following jisung. what he did was totally out of the blue. if he were in his shoes, he would want some time alone, too. 

with nowhere to go, he roamed around the large school compounds. little did he know, one out of two of the nosy couple was following him. 

"hey, minho, was it? yes, right. hello, i'm changbin. jisung's friend, kinda. no wait, jisung's friend's… boyfriend. that's right. yes. hi," changbin went up to him and nervously, but surely introduced himself. 

"yeah. and?" minho was trying to get the feeling that he was trying to boast his status as jisung!s friend's boyfriend and was trying to rub it in his face that he just potentially lost jisung. 

but hey, changbin couldn't have seen their drama scene, right?

"uh… you seem like a pretty cool dude at first glance. cold, stiff and all. but i didn't know you could be saying some deep shoujo manga stuff there. quite a surprise!" he patted minho on the back, lightly chuckling like an old man. maaaan, this was getting super awkward. 

on the other hand, minho was alarmed. perhaps… was he listening to whatever he said back there? but there was no one there… though?  _ omg what a creep! _

he was eyeing changbin like prey now. said prey started to sweat buckets. he suddenly felt like he was a criminal getting interrogated by this super stressed detective who just wanted to get down to the bottom of things, solve the mystery, and finally get his freaking paycheck. 

"alright, you see, i was actually eavesdropping on you… sorry man," changbin couldn't take the tension anymore and let the cat out of the bag. he promised felix to keep it a secret but the scary vibes oozing out of minho was really too hard to bear.

"felix actually suggested i come talk to you to help you, uh, relief some of your frustrations?" minho was still semi-glaring at him. he could feel the sincerity from changbin, so it wasn't as tense as before. 

"actually, felix and i went through the same thing. kinda. he was the one chasing me. i didn't really like him, or guys, at first, but he totally changed me," he laughed a little, reminiscing about the good ol' times where felix would literally follow him around everywhere he went. "he proved to me that he really liked me, and wanted to have a genuine relationship, not just some relationship where he tests if he's gay or something. so i wanna suggest some–"

"okay. thanks," was all minho said, cutting off changbin's wonderful ted talk and then striding off to block a. 

again, changbin was left dumbfounded, hand in mid-air. 

_ these people really like to leave others hanging and cut them off.  _

**_[a/n: hey hi! correct me if i got their dorm blocks wrong. i believe it was block a where they resided and block d being the super nice canteen?? i'll go check my records again ,,, this is why i should start making notes for my stories ugh i'm so forgetful smh.]_ **


	9. Chapter 9

minho figured jisung still needed a little time to cool off, so he decided to wait till the afternoon classes were over to talk to him. in the meantime, he decided to do something sweet, with a little help from changbin. 

minho wanted to make paper mache flowers and a scrapbook full of photos of jisung, from the school magazine, from felix's gallery, from the school yearbook and so on. 

y'all must be thinking, how can he finish up all these within half a day? well, jokes on y'all! turns out minho doesn't have afternoon classes, and changbin had to run around the printing shop, the dorm and his classes. but don't worry, minho had made a reservation in a cool restaurant for the next night to repay the couple. 

felix sent him photos, and made sure he kept jisung company and out of the dorms until minho said he was finished. 

in the end, it was a success. minho admired his work proudly, gently caressing the sides of the scrapbook and the petals of the paper mache flower. 

"let me go, why can't i enter my own dorm?" 

"no, you just can't, jisung! minho's inside and–"

"so what, i wanna see him!" 

the two idiots struggling outside were interrupted with minho opening the door. he just can't help himself after hearing jisung say that. 

felix made an 'o' shape with his mouth and let go of jisung, slowly disappearing into the corridor. 

seeing minho, jisung figured he had heard everything and blushed a deep shade of burgundy, looking down on the floor. 

"you wanted to see me, jisung?" minho softly asked, observing his actions closely. 

"y-yeah. i want to apologise for my behaviour in the morning," jisung stepped into the dorm and removed his shoes at the door before settling down on his bed. 

"it was pretty shitty of me to do. you just wanted to tell me how you feel and yet i–"

"jisung,"

"hmm?"

"it's okay. i don't blame you. i'd understand how you feel, if i were in your shoes. i want to apologise too! sorry if i was too direct and made you uncomfortable," minho followed him over to his bed and patted his head before reaching his desk to retrieve the diy he made. 

"this is for you, jisung-ie,"

"w-what? b-but why?" jisung was almost moved to tears when he flipped through the scrapbook covered with paper mache flowers and minho's "aesthetic handwriting".

"yo i literally just met you! how can you have these foetus photos?" 

"i have connections idiot," minho chuckled, sitting beside jisung. behind his back, he hid the bunch of paper mache roses he made in case the scrapbook failed. 

"a-and, here. i made a bunch of roses too," minho shyly said and handed the roses to jisung. you can say he was crying now. 

he moved forward to hug minho, dropping the scrapbook in the process.

"there, there. don't cry," he patted jisung's back softly with his left hand while his right hand was hovering in mid-air, unsure if he should also place it on his back.

"jisung-ah,"

"do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

**_[a/n: hello hello! sorry if the dash in between 'jisung' and 'ie/ah' bothers you! i just don't like seeing them together, e.g. 'jisungie/jisungah' lmao. that's all for today, then! hope you enjoyed this :^)]_ **


	10. not an update

hello guys!

i'm sorry to say but i have to go on hiatus until mid-august, and then once more until october. i currently have to prepare for preliminary exams and then nationals straight after.

okay, i know i mentioned that this is supposed to be a stress reliever, but my mom is restricting the time i spend using my phone, so i can't really update. 

this is so upsetting, y'all only get a few 500+ words each chapter and maybe not even satisfying enough! i feel that it's so unfair, y'all wait for a week for such short content. i deserve to be shooted at. 

with that being said, i'll try and squeeze in time where i can really clear my mind to think of content and write more long chapters for y'all. i'm such a let down ,,

anyway, that's all. i hope y'all understand. cheer up, if you're feeling down, good luck to whatever next big thing you're gonna do, and lastly, have a great day. 

-juum34n :^)


	11. Chapter 11

"do you wanna be my boyfriend?" 

jisung choked. 

"what?!"

"you heard me," minho let go of jisung and held him on his shoulders. "i don't mind if you need more time to think," he let go of his shoulders and patted his head, also ruffling his hair in the process. 

"then, i'm gonna go wash up first," he very much wanted to escape the awkward atmosphere, since jisung only kept quiet, staring at his hands. 

-

jisung proceeded to text felix. 

jisung: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

jisung: AAAAAAAAA

jisung: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEJJEJ FELIXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

felix: wat

felix: do u want

 

jisung: AAAAAAAA

jisung: MINHO

jisung: SAID

 

felix: MINHO SAID WHAT

 

jisung: HE ASKED

 

felix: HE ASKED WHAT BINCH

 

jisung: HE ASKED ME TO

jisung: BE HIS

jisung: BOYFrIENd

 

felix: W H A T

felix: u bETTER ACCEPT IT

felix: i mean not now but

felix: do u want me to come over

 

jisung: dhshahahshhsh noooo he's in

 

after this series of texts, he rolled himself in his blanket and started crying. he can't handle this by himself, but he couldn't afford to kick minho out and invite felix over when he had done all this sweet things for him. he probably went through many headaches because of him. 

heck, jisung was too kind. what minho went through was nothing compared to other people's romantic sufferings. 

so he resorted in trying to sleep below the person who invaded his thoughts that night. however, something very bad happened. 

his blanket was suddenly pulled, and he was exposed. his crying face and all. 

jisung opened his eyes, shocked. he started to blindly grab the air, hoping that he’d get his blanket back, and continue to bury himself in his misery. his eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see the expression on minho’s face. he could be laughing at him, ridiculing him. heck, he could even be taking photos of him to post on social media. to let everyone know how pathetic he is. 

“jisung,”

“what!” he shouted, giving up trying to get his blanket back. he started bawling, curling himself into a ball and mumbling things like, “i’m pathetic”, or “i’m stupid” and stuff. 

“jisung, it’s okay. look at me,” minho’s gentle and honey-like voice echoed into minho’s ears, immediately giving a soothing effect like cough syrup. he proceeded to lie down, and wrap jisung in his arms, rubbing small circles on his back. 

“shh, don’t cry. i’m here. i’ll always be here for you,” 

-

**_[a/n: this chapter kinda sucked :/ i think the messaging part was kinda redundant, it took up a lot of space :/ anyway, i managed to find some time to update, so here you are! (actually i’m just bored waiting for my friend tbh ,,, i’m on the school’s pc rn smh)]_ **


	12. Chapter 12

“mmm, minho, i love you so much,”

“what?!”

it was a saturday, and minho was just getting ready to head out to get breakfast for the two of them, assuming jisung won’t be up so early. it was currently 5:30am. 

jisung rolled around a few times in his sleep, and kept sobbing through the night. minho was constantly worried about him and wanted to hug him in his sleep, but decided not to, in the end. god knows what will happen when they woke up. 

however, this sudden sentence made minho freeze. that sounded a lot like… he was… dreaming of something… weird?

he shook his head a few times, dismissing the unholy thought. he decided to give jisung some private time and headed out to get breakfast.

along the way, he met changbin, who was also heading to the canteen. 

“good morning,” minho greeted first, shocking changbin, who was used to his coldness. he greeted back, and the two walked in silence. finally, after a long time, changbin couldn’t take the silence anymore and broke it, “so… how was last night? good?”

“yeah. kinda okay, i guess,”

“you guess? so it didn’t go well after all? ah, don’t worry, my brother. there are still so many fish out in the sea. don’t dwell on it too much!”

minho glared at changbin and sped up, leaving him behind. “ahh, what’s with him, always leaving others hanging?”

“do you need more advice, minho?”

-

“minho...”

jisung touched the empty space beside him on his bed, expecting minho to be lying beside him. but it was cool.

“m-minho?”

it was now 9:30am, by the time jisung woke up. he was very confused. was last night a dream, or…?

he started panicking. what if all his horrors from before came true? what if minho was going around, spreading it to his friends right now? oh god, he can imagine him sitting on a round table, looking all smug and all,  _ “hey, y’know i confessed to jisung, that puss, and he totally chickened out? hahaha, it was so damn funny, i almost peed laughing!” _

he couldn’t help having these thoughts. it was almost like they had a mind of their own, intruding his brain. he couldn’t control them, no matter how hard he had tried to.  _ ah shit, here we go again.. _

just then, the door creaked open. minho appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed. jisung looked up, and was kinda intimidated by his expression. did his worries really come true? 

"jisung-ie! i brought us breakfast. go and wash up and we can eat together," minho changed his expression, assuming that jisung got shocked. he smiled, showing his gums and proceeding to rub jisung's head on the way to his desk. 

_ really a bipolar man... _


	13. Chapter 13

jisung stared at minho as he set the plastic bag down. 

“w-what happened last night?”

minho froze, slowly turning his sight to him. “n-nothing… you cried and i comforted you to sleep...” he stuttered. no way he was going to tell him about their little cuddling session! 

after hearing his words, jisung started to shiver. weird thoughts once again entered his mind. 

_ …did we really… do it? _

seeing that he remained quiet and had this horrified look on his face, minho assumed he didn’t believe him and started to panic.  _ did he think that i just shoved him aside? or even worse, totally ignored him? _

oh man, this was going to be a long ass ride. 

"jisung, nothing happened last night. trust me,"

jisung's expression didn't change.

"w-we didn't… do anything?" he asked timidly, clutching his blanket tightly.

"yes. positive," minho settled down beside jisung and stroked his hair. "umm… go wash up, let's eat breakfast together," minho tried his best to gently smile at him. 

jisung did as he said and washed up quickly. but many thoughts were bombarding his mind, as usual. he wasn't able to calm down. 

if they didn't do anything last night… then what in the world was he dreaming of? just one confession from minho and… he got so excited?? what the heck, jisung????

… he looked down, only to see a shocking sight …

he really hated himself right now.

-

**_[a/n: ah yes, finally back from the dead. really apologise for the long hiatus. i'll be updating frequently now, so no worries! thank you to all those who have been reading and giving kudos all this while. much love (´• ω •`) ♡]_ **


	14. Chapter 14

breakfast passed by without any difficulty. just kidding, it was very awkward. minho isn't much of a communicator. jisung was very nervous. 

minho had morning class and jisung decided to go bother his dear friend(s) felix(and changbin). 

when jisung arrived at their dorm, changbin wasn't around, so all was good. 

"what's up, jisung? here, have a seat. would you like tea or juice?" felix politely offered, giving him a weird smile. 

"shush felix, why're you acting like a counsellor or something? yucks," jisung rolled his eyes, and lied down on felix's bed. "okay fine i'll stop. so what's up?" 

"i'm so confused and nervous! i thought minho's confession was just a joke or a dare or something like he lost a bet," jisung started, rubbing his head. "but he comforted me to sleep and now i'm good, BUT," he shouted the last part, "but i still had this weird dream… that he… i..."

"slowly, jisung, slowly," felix assured, staring intensely at him who's burying his face into his hands. 

"that he…"

"that he what?"

"um…"

just then, voices were heard outside the door and it opened. it was minho and changbin. wait. what? didn't they have class?

"hey lix! class ended 30 minutes earlier. what're you– oh hey jisung!" changbin exclaimd, suddenly excited. on the other hand, minho, who was standing behind changbin, was shocked. 

"hey, changbin. i'll go now, sorry for intruding–" he paused when he saw a familiar figure step out from behind changbin. it was minho. 

"oh, uh, hey changbin, didn't you say you wanted to visit that new bubble tea shop? let's go now!" and felix dragged changbin away, banging the door shut after pushing minho inside the room. 

wow! felix was indeed a strong boy. so much strength was exerted that minho stumbled and caught his leg on some socks. he lost his balance and fell. 

jisung reacted immediately and caught him in his arms, but wasn't able to stop both of them from falling. 

in the end, both fell onto the cool tiled floor. minho's lips barely missed jisung's. he was shocked, and wanted to push himself away, but shockingly, jisung pulled him closer.

_ um… jisung… this isn't a dream… _


	15. Chapter 15

**_[very weird chapter, and a little hot, just a little,,,]_ **

**_-_ **

minho was shocked. jisung actually pulled him closer?! he thought he might be shocked too, and pulled himself up quickly. 

"what the heck, dumb f-felix leaving stuff around," he awkwardly commented, picking up the sock and throwing it on his bed. 

"s-sorry about that, jisung, i-i was-"

jisung, now standing up, pulled minho closer to him in one swift motion and crashed their lips together. now, minho was shocked beyond words. he couldn't even find the strength to push jisung away.

he liked it though. he liked it that jisung was initiating this. he liked how his lips were so soft and sweet. he liked how he was addicted to it.

minho kissed back, raising both his hands to hold jisung's cheek. 

they were like this for a while, until jisung pulled away, catching his breath. but minho soon pulled him back, continuing the kiss. 

"ah, wow, i wonder what they're doing- oh my gOD NOT IN MY DORM," felix entered, shouting at the top of his lungs. he was also shielding his face. 

the two breathless boys quickly pulled away, furiously blushing. jisung could literally feel the blood rush to his head. 

_ that felt too real and satisfying for a dream though. damn it felix why did you have to interrupt- _

"the heck jisung? excuse you? this isn't a dream? this is also my room? hello?" felix exclaimed, a tint of sass in his voice. 

"naw dawg, this is a dream. idc. i had a similar dream anyways," jisung boldly replied, raising his hand to look at his nails. there was a paper cut on his finger, and he went to scratch it.

"ouch what the heck!" he shouted, rubbing and blowing at his finger. changbin, who was silent all this time, started laughing. felix was just face-palming, and minho, wow, you can't imagine the look on his face.

"it hurts right. so are you still dreaming?" felix rolled his eyes, and went to sit on his bed, to find a stray sock lying on his pillow. 

"what the funk? who put changbin's dirty sock on my pillow???" he shouted, pissed. 

"ah, minho tripped-"

jisung didn't get to finish his sentence and was dragged away by minho. probably back to their dorm. 

"ouch, minho, let go!" 

minho dragged him all the way back to their dorm and kicked the door closed, locked it and pinned jisung roughly against the door. 

"w-what, minho-" 

"what do you mean, you have a similar dream? was it that strange dream you had last night?" minho questioned, staring into his wide-opened eyes.

"i-it was r-really nothing m-much," jisung stuttered anxiously. he really didn't want minho to know… how the heck was he so reckless as to believe that whole scenario was a dream…

"tell me, jisung," minho pressed on, leaning closer to jisung and pressing more strength onto his hands, which were pinned to the wall. 

"no! i can't! i won't!" he struggled to let go of minho's strong hold, but failed. 

"fine then," 

what happened next shocked the both of them. minho finally closed the gap and connected their lips. the kiss was rough. again, jisung tried to struggle out of it but failed. 

the kiss made him weak to his knees. if it weren't for minho, who was holding him up, he would've collapsed on the cold, hard floor. 

finally, jisung ran out of oxygen and harshly pushed minho away, gasping for air. 

"why? don't you like it? you were calling my name so much last night," minho teased, smirking. jisung shook his head, feeling very embarrassed. 

"you gonna tell me what was going on in that dream?" jisung shook his head again.

"then i'm gonna make it happen in real life," 

-

**_[a/n: okay there's not gonna be any smut this is a family friendly server /thinking emoji/]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, i have decided to also post this story on wattpad, it has been ages since my last story!! find me @/softforwonho !!! i'll be happy if anyone is willing to re-read this and/or vote on wattpad!! the update sched would prolly be one chapter everyday, or every two days. i might forget, since i'm quite busy these days. thank you for your support!! (´• ω •`) ♡


	16. Chapter 16

_!!!!! noooooooo _ , screamed jisung's brain as he tried to shove minho away. 

"n-no! i-i don't w-want to," he whimpered, almost in tears. damn, he didn't know why he liked crying so much recently. man up, jisung! it's just minho!

"okay, okay. i'm sorry. i'll stop teasing you," minho smiled, rubbing jisung’s head. “i’ll go take a shower now,”

jisung sat up properly on his bed, and wrapped himself up with his blanket. again, many thoughts ran past his head. 

why did he have that dream about minho? and… why did he feel so nervous around him? why did he feel like breaking into tears everytime he does something… like that?

minho said he liked him. like as in… how? like felix and changbin? how felix would always worry for him, and nag at him? how he would always wait in long queues and get changbin’s favourite bread early in the morning? and how changbin would cover up for felix and receive scoldings from teachers on behalf of him? 

thinking about it now, jisung felt like he could do all this for minho, too. does that mean… he also likes minho? 

he liked how minho comforted him that night. he liked how minho did not ridicule him at all. he also kinda trusted that he hadn’t taken any ugly pictures of him and told others this embarrassing incident. 

he felt like… maybe he could give minho a chance. 

-

**_[a/n: sorry this chapter is shorter than usual!!! this week was a sad week… i'm just heading everywhere finding jobs hhhhh]_ **


	17. hiatus notice

hello guys! i'll be working for 12h til 16th dec, so there won't be any updates this week, sorry! in the meantime, check out my seungjin au on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/yeosanqtuary/status/1115581144873852928?s=19), if you're a stay!

thank you for understanding :^)

-juu ♡


	18. Chapter 18

two days had passed since then. jisung had stopped worrying about things. he acted normally around minho, thinking that by avoiding his feelings, everything would be normal, they would continue their usual bickering. 

but no, honey. minho wasn't gonna just sit back and let jisung just bicker with him. so that afternoon, minho pleaded their home economics teacher to let him use their classroom kitchen under her supervision to cook up something for jisung. 

the teacher agreed, since minho wss a good student and rarely created any trouble for her. so the teacher awkwardly sat in a chair in a corner of the class, watching minho cook. she knew it was for his loved one, so she didn't interfere. 

minho had jisung's squishy hamster cheeks in his mind all the time while cooking, and he was always smiling to himself. oh boy, he wondered how jisung's eyes would light up, and his cheeks full, ah, how he wanted to pinch them–

"minho, your finger!" the teacher's high pitched voiced woke him up from his daydream, and fortunately, he stopped the knife from cutting his finger just in time. 

"hehe, sorry miss. i was thinking about the amount of salt i should add," minho foolishly smiled, making up an excuse to reassure her. she squinted at him, and warned, "one more time you do this i'm kicking you out," he obediently nodded at her and continued cutting up the chicken. 

-

"jisung-ah!" minho spotted jisung sitting on a wooden table beside the school field. 

"oh, hey minho!" jisung excitedly waved, standing up to retrieve the plastic bag from minho, who was panting. "goddamn, why you gotta choose such a far and secluded place," 

"i don't know. i like this place," he chuckled, patting minho on the back. "you're tired just from this walk? didn't you win like fifth place for that 3km long run?"

"shut up. i'm getting old," minho made a 'tsk' sound, and collapsed on the chair. "c'mon, let's eat. i made you your favourite fried rice," 

"wow, really? thank you!" jisung chirped, throwing the cutest smile at minho, giving him a nosebleed. "enjoy it well," 

minho stared at jisung while he ate, smiling. "how is it?" 

"mm, good. the right amount of flavour," he commented, with his cheeks full. this was exactly as how minho had imagined him to look like. he was going to die from excessive nosebleed. 

"do i get a reward, then?" minho asked cutely, propping up his chin with both of his hands. jisung tried to avoid eye contact with him, looking down at his hands. was he shy? aw.  _ my cute jisung is shy! _

"t-there's no reward," 

"c'mon. i almost cut my hand!" minho whined, stomping his legs on the ground. jisung cringed. jk. he just did the biggest and fattest uwu in his heart. 

"u-um…" 

minho moved closer to jisung. 

"u-uh, um…" 

minho's face was practically in jisung's face. 

"um… um… uh…" 

and then jisung did the most expected thing ever. he squeezed his eyes shut, and gave minho the biggest, fatest kiss ever. 


	19. Chapter 19

"so... does that mean we're dating now?" 

minho and jisung had packed up, heading back to their dorm, hand in hand. jisung's cheeks had turned fully red as he heard the words that had just escaped minho's lips that he just... y'know. 

"i-i... don't know," jisung answered, looking at his feet in embarrassment. he liked being around minho. it made him feel happy, warm and safe. he didn't know what he would do if minho wasn't at his side anymore. 

"jisung? are you there?" minho waved an arm in front of jisung's blank face, bringing him back to reality. "a-ah, sorry, i-i was just.... thinking," he stuttered, and looked back down at his feet again. 

"you don't have to answer now, though. i can wait for you, even for many years later," minho said, and gave jisung a soft smile, "hey, what's wrong?" jisung suddenly stopped in his tracks, and mustered all the courage he had in him to look minho in the eye. 

"minho, i like you, too! let's date!"

silence. 

jisung was so close to crying. minho had been silent for way too long. he had thought that he had reached his evil goal, to make him finally confess to him and then ditch him. the next day, he would probably hear him mocking and laughing at jisung with his other friends. 

but of course, that was just jisung's weird self-deprecating imagination. minho was just in a state of shock. jisung actually confessed! finally! fireworks were exploding in his mind.

he pulled jisung into the tightest and warmest hug ever. 

"han jisung, i will make you the happiest and luckiest person on earth!" he shouted, and a few 'whoops' followed. it sounded really familiar. seems like a few(two) nosy people were following them. 

-

another two days had passed since the confession. jisung hadn't been really talking much to felix. he was either occupied with lessons or always stuck together with minho. in other words, jisung never made any time for other things except minho. they had been going out on dates every day for the whole day. you might think, felix has changbin anyway. why can't he just spend his time with him? well, changbin's away to visit his family outside of the city in the middle of the semester. 

anyway, felix didn't have many friends apart from jisung. 

but, things were in his favour that day. 

a new student had also weirdly decided to transfer schools in the middle of the semester, and had bumped into him while looking for his class in this big ass school. 

"are you okay? you seem lost," felix asked nonchalantly, helping him grab his fallen books. "y-yes, i'm really sorry! i'm looking for class... hey, it's you, felix!" the new guy exclaimed, looking up at felix excitedly. 

"what? have we met before?" felix was puzzled. he was sure he had not met him before. "i'm hyunjin, remember? we were seatmates in preschool,"

_preschool?!_

who the heck would remember things from that long ago? but the name hyunjin indeed rang a bell in his mind...

"i helped you with korean, remember? you were from the... australia, right?"

"ooooohhhhh!! hwang hyunjin! the prince of the seahorse class!! i remember now!" felix took back what he just said. he had remembered somethings from back then. like how hyunjin was always surrounded with girls, and how there was this one guy that always said he wanted to be his princess. weird guy. he wondered how he had been. 

they reminicised a little, talking about their lives and whatnot.

"do you remember that one boy that fought over me with the girls? yeah, we're together now," hyunjin announced with a slight blush on his cheeks, "his name is seungmin. he's currently studying at the IT department of this school right now,"

seungmin?! wtf, that popular tech genius kid was actually dating hyunjin. _hohoho, imagine if i spread this out..._

"i see that look on your face. don't you dare,"

"what? i was just thinking that we're late for class... probably,"


End file.
